


Measuring Contest

by Diary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Castiel & Dean Winchester Friendship, Castiel & Dean Winchester in Purgatory, Conversations, Families of Choice, Gen, Gen Fic, Love, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost. "I reckon there are some things that even Purgatory can’t simplify." Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Measuring Contest

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural.

“I know what you’re planning,” Benny announces.

“How could you know anything of my plans,” Cas demands

Glancing over at where Dean’s cleaning his knife by the river, Benny answers, “Not being in love with you helps. Tried telling him you have no plans of leaving, but he ain’t listening.”

“This isn’t your concern.”

Scoffing, Benny shakes his head. “You think staying and killing monsters until you’re killed or you just give up is the way to fix all you’ve done? We both know I can’t stop you. But I’m warning you, I’ll be back here, eventually. Cain’t live forever, no matter how careful. And when I do, if you don’t go with him and you ain’t dead, I’ll find you and kill you myself. I’ve seen you fight, Castiel, and I know how to avoid your powers.”

“It’s- good to know you care so deeply for Dean.”

“I’m his way out,” Benny replies. “You’re the one he’d die to get out. But I’m also his brother, and you’re the one who nearly destroyed his blood kin. I reckon there are some things that even Purgatory can’t simplify. Just know that my threat is anything but idle. I’ve almost died too many times because of you, this stranger I couldn’t have cared less about, and now that we’re not strangers anymore, I downright despise you.”

“I don’t share Dean’s fondness and trust for you, but you should know the feeling isn’t mutual,” Cas says. “And should I be here when you return, I won’t fight you.”

Footsteps edging closer put an end to the conversation.

“We ready to go,” Dean inquires.

“I am,” Benny answers. “Not sure about your angel.”

Sighing, Dean rolls his eyes and clasps a hand on each of their shoulders. “Why don’t we try seeing how long you two can go without the measuring contest, huh? C’mon, Cas,” he says. To Benny, he inquires, “About how much further, brother? Time-wise, I mean?”


End file.
